Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (фильм)
США Великобритания Германия |Слоган = Зло вернулось в Хогвартс |Режиссёр = Крис Коламбус |Сценарий = Стивен Кловз Джоан Роулинг |Продюсер = Дэвид Хейман Майкл Барнатан Дэвид Баррон |Оператор = |Композитор = Джон Уильямс |Художник = |Монтаж = |В главных ролях =Дэниэл Рэдклифф Руперт Гринт Эмма Уотсон Ричард Харрис Кеннет Брана |Жанр = фэнтези, детектив, приключения, семейный |Бюджет = $ 150 000 000 |Сборы = $ 878 979 634 |Премьера = Британия 3 ноября 2002 США 14 ноября 2002 Россия 24 декабря 2002 |Возраст = 12+ |Рейтинг MPAA = |Время = 161 мин. / 02:41 }} «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» ( ) — второй приключенческий фильм в популярной серии фильмов о Гарри Поттере, основанный на романе Дж. К. Роулинг Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната. Большая часть актёрского состава и съёмочной команды перешла из предыдущего фильма. В главных ролях выступили Дэниэл Редклифф, Руперт Гринт и Эмма Уотсон. Крис Коламбус, снявший фильм «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень», возглавил проект в роли режиссёра. Однако, в этом фильме в последний раз роль Альбуса Дамблдора исполнил Ричард Харрис. Сюжет Во время летних каникул Гарри, к семейству Дурслей приходят очень важные для дяди Вернона гости. Вернон приказывает Гарри оставаться в комнате и не высовываться. Гарри так и делает, но в его комнате появляется домовой эльф Добби. Добби говорит Гарри, что тому нельзя возвращаться в Хогвартс, поскольку там будет слишком опасно в этом году. Поттер не соглашается, тогда Добби заколдовывает праздничный торт и тот, поднявшись вверх, обрушивается на голову гостье семьи — Миссис Мейсон. Сам эльф исчезает, подставив Гарри под обвинение в колдовстве на глазах у маглов. Дядя Вернон приходит в ярость; он ставит на окна в комнате Гарри решетки и говорит, что тот никогда не вернется в Хогвартс. Поздней ночью Гарри просыпается из-за странного звука. К своему удивлению мальчик видит за окном зависший в воздухе старый форд «Англия», из окон которого выглядывают братья Уизли: Рон, Фред и Джордж. Они вызволяют Гарри и отвозят к себе домой - в "Нору". Уже дома на всех мальчиков, кроме Гарри, обрушивается волна гнева матери. В этот же день, друзья отправляются в Косой переулок, где встречают Гермиону. В книжном магазине проходит презентация очередной книги Златопуста Локонса, мага, который должен стать вторым по счёту преподавателем Защиты от Тёмных искусств в Хогвартсе. Во время презентации Люциус Малфой подсовывает в учебники Джинни Уизли старый дневник Тома Реддла, но этого никто не замечает. Начинается новый учебный год, все проходят через портал на платформу 9¾, чтобы сесть на поезд, но Гарри и Рону по непонятной причине не удаётся этого сделать. Опоздав таким образом на поезд, они берут летающий автомобиль отца Рона и догоняют Хогвартс-экспресс по дороге в школу. Машина приземляется на Гремучую иву, оживает и, «выплюнув» пассажиров и их вещи, уезжает в лес. Ребят ловит завхоз Аргус Филч и отводит их к профессору Снеггу. Тот, читая свежий выпуск Пророка, где повествуется о всех грехах мальчиков, говорит, что если бы они учились на его факультете, он бы выкинул их из школы, но декан Гриффиндора профессор Макгонагалл не намерена этого делать. Рон получает громовещатель от Миссис Уизли, которое при всех отчитывает Рональда за то, что тот угнал папину машину и чуть не был исключен из школы. В Хогвартсе начинают происходить странные вещи. Отрабатывая наказание у Локонса, Гарри слышит голос, который зовет к себе и говорит об убийстве. Никто, кроме Поттера, этот голос не слышит. Гермиона считает, что лучше об этом никому не говорить, так как даже в магическом мире слышать то, чего не слышат другие — плохой признак. Рон и даже висевший рядом портрет соглашаются, но голос приводит их на место, залитое водой, где на канделябре висит оцепеневшая кошка Филча Миссис Норрис, а на стене — кровавая надпись, говорящая о том, что открыта некая «Тайная комната», и врагам наследника нужно этого бояться. Ребята в ужасе и недоумении. На уроке Гермиона спрашивает у Макгонагалл, что такое «Тайная комната». Профессор неохотно рассказывает, что Салазар Слизерин — родоначальник факультета Слизерин, всегда был за то, чтобы в школе учились только чистокровные волшебники, но другие маги с ним не согласились. В конце концов Салазар ушёл, но, по легенде, оставил в Хогвартсе комнату, которую однажды должен открыть его наследник и избавиться от полукровок в школе. Легенда гласит, что в этой комнате находится чудовище, которым может управлять только наследник Слизерина. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сразу начинают подозревать Драко Малфоя, так как тот всегда высказывался против полукровок. Они считают, что комнату мог открыть Люциус Малфой (когда он учился в школе), а потом рассказать своему сыну как это сделать. Гермиона предлагает сварить зелье, которое позволит Гарри и Рону принять облик Крэбба и Гойла. Ребята соглашаются. Местом для варки «запрещённого» зелья становится женский туалет, в котором живёт призрак Плакса Миртл. Усыпив Крэбба и Гойла при помощи кексов с сонным зельем, Гарри и Рон берут их волосы и, добавив в зелье, сваренное Гермионой, превращаются в друзей Малфоя. Гермионе не везёт: вместо волоса Милисенты Булстроуд из Слизерина ей попался волос её кошки, и она превращается в получеловека-полуживотное. Гарри и Рон приходят к Драко и пытаются выпытать, кто открывает комнату, но, к их удивлению, оказывается, что Малфой сам ничего не знает, а комнату открывали ещё до того как его отец учился в Хогвартсе. Локонс открывает в школе «клуб дуэлянтов», призванный показать ученикам, как нужно защищаться, если на них кто-то нападёт. Локонс выступает против Снегга (согласившегося стать его ассистентом), и становится понятно, что он абсолютный профан в этом деле. Снегг предлагает устроить дуэль между учениками. Локонс выставляет Гарри, Снегг — Малфоя. Ребята равны по силе, но Драко выпускает из палочки змею. Змея хочет напасть на ученика, но Гарри начинает с ней говорить и змея успокаивается. Так все узнают, что Гарри — змееуст. Гермиона объясняет Поттеру, что способность говорить со змеями считается связана с тёмной магией. Очень многие ученики школы начинают считать, что именно Гарри Поттер является наследником Слизерина, ведь самым известным змееустом всех времен был именно Салазар Слизерин. Тем временем жертвами неизвестного становятся привидение Почти Безголовый Ник и ещё один ученик (Джастин Финч-Флетчли), а Гарри снова оказывается на месте преступления. Дамблдор приглашает Гарри к себе в кабинет и спрашивает его, не хочет ли тот ему что-то сказать, но Гарри боится признаться Дамблдору в своих страхах и ничего не говорит. Вскоре Гарри находит в туалете Миртл странную книгу, на которой написано, что это собственность некоего Тома Реддла. Дневник показывает Гарри воспоминание молодого Реддла про Тайную комнату. По этому видению получается, что комнату полвека назад открывал Хагрид. Гарри не верит этому. Вместе с Роном он идет в дом Хагрида, но того неожиданно забирают в Азкабан, т.к Министерство считает что это он опять открыл комнату. Он лишь успевает намекнуть друзьям, что всё было ошибкой, и если ребята хотят узнать все подробнее, то пусть идут за пауками. Действительно, по непонятной причине из школы бегут пауки: в Запретный лес тянется их цепочка. Гарри и Рон идут за пауками и встречаются с Арагогом- огромным чёрным пауком. Арагог говорит, что он — тот монстр, которого воспитывал Хагрид, но он — не чудовище Слизерина, и лесничий никогда не открывал Тайную комнату. Настоящее же чудовище скрывается в замке, и пауки боятся его так, что даже не произносят его имени. Также Арагог говорит, что комната уже однажды открывалась, и тогда была убита ученица Хогвартса, труп которой нашли в туалете для девочек. После разговора Арагог разрешает своим многочисленным детям съесть Гарри и Рона, но ребята спасаются благодаря Фордику «Англия», на котором ранее они прилетели в Хогвартс. Дневник, который нашёл Гарри в туалете, пропадает из его комнаты. Гермиона говорит, что это мог сделать только кто-то из Гриффиндора, так как прочие не знают пароля гостинной. Жертвой неизвестного существа становится Колин Криви, а позже сама Гермиона, которая возвращалась из библиотеки. Ребята находят в её кулаке листок, на котором описывается василиск (гигантская змея). Друзья понимают, что это и есть чудовище Тайной комнаты. Гарри так же догадывается, что жертвой василиска полвека назад была Плакса Миртл. Тем временем, на стене рядом с туалетом девочек появляется надпись, что в Тайной комнате находится ученик школы, и он останется там навечно. Случайно подслушав разговор учителей, они понимают, что василиск утащил Джинни Уизли. Школу должны закрыть, но ребята, расспросив Миртл, понимают, где находится вход в комнату. Они зовут Локонса, который пытается сбежать из школы, и вместе с трусливым профессором спускаются в подземелье, где находят сброшенную гигантскую змеиную шкуру. Там Локонс неожиданно нападает на детей и открывает свою истинную сущность — он не совершал ни одного подвига, о которых ходят легенды, а всего лишь узнавал о подвигах от других людей и присваивал их себе. Он пытается применить единственное заклятие, которое он знает хорошо — заклинание Забвения, — но палочка Рона, которой воспользовался профессор, неисправна, поэтому заклятие рикошетит и память стирается у самого Локонса. Более того, рушится свод пещеры, и Гарри с Роном оказываются по разные стороны от обвала. Гарри идёт дальше один и при помощи своего знания змеиного языка проникает в зал, в котором лежит без сознания Джинни. Рядом с ней валяется дневник. Из тени выходит Том Реддл и подбирает палочку Гарри, которую тот необдуманно бросил на пол, подбегая к сестре Рона. Гарри требует вернуть ему палочку, но Том отказывается. Реддл говорит Гарри, что это он повелел Джинни открыть Тайную комнату. Также Том показывает Гарри, что он — Волан-де-Морт, запечатлевший свои воспоминания в дневнике во время учёбы в школе. Реддл говорит, что, когда Джинни умрёт, он станет вновь телесным, а не просто воспоминанием, так как дневник отнимает силы сестры Рона. После этого он выпускает василиска. Гарри сражается с василиском, в чём ему помогает феникс Фоукс, который выклёвывает глаза змея (их взгляд несёт смерть) и приносит Распределяющую Шляпу, из которой появляется меч Гриффиндора. Мечом Гарри убивает василиска, однако чудовище успело поранить его своим ядовитым клыком. Вытащив этот клык из своей руки, Гарри протыкает им дневник Реддла. Змеиный яд разъедает страницы, дневник истекает чернилами, и Том с криками исчезает. Джинни приходит в себя, а слезы Фоукса заживляют рану мальчика. Ребята вместе со Златопустом Локонсом улетают из подземелья - их уносит феникс. Гарри приходит к Дамблдору в кабинет, там же появляется Люциус Малфой со своим домовым эльфом Добби. Гарри, догадавшийся, что именно Люциус подкинул Джинни дневник, бежит за Малфоем и возвращает дневник ему. Люциус передает дневник Добби, тот находит носок, заложенный Гарри между страницами дневника, и оказывается свободным. Домовой эльф счастлив, он готов сделать для своего друга Гарри всё, что он пожелает, но тот просит больше никогда не пытаться спасти ему жизнь. Все пострадавшие от василиска были вылечены при помощи корня мандрагоры, Хагрид оправдан и вернулся в Хогвартс уже в качестве преподавателя. После титров показан Косой переулок — на витрине размещена книга Златопуста Локонса. На обложке он изображен в смирительной рубашке. Заголовок гласит: «Кто я?». История создания Особенности съёмок thumb|700px|center Фильм «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» должен был выйти на экраны через год после первой части, поэтому снимался в сжатые сроки. Съемки начались во время монтажа «Философского камня». Работа была весьма напряженной, однако Крис Коламбус всегда был в хорошем настроении и с неистощимым запасом энергии. Однако в начале съёмок второй части позитивный настрой режиссёра был подвергнут серьёзным испытаниям. Дэниэл Редклифф вспоминает, что на премьере Комнаты в США люди, несмотря на на все трагические события, искренне благодарили его за то, что он приехал. Несмотря ни на что, Коламбус видел плюсы даже в плотном графике и отсутствии перерыва между съемками фильмов. Готовясь к съемкам, Коламбус много думал над тем, каким должен быть второй фильм. Новые персонажи thumb|700px|center Златопуст Локонс Одним из самых ответственных решений по Тайной комнате был выбор актёра на роль Златопуста Локонса, нового преподавателя по Защите от тёмных искусств в Хогвартсе. Пробовались потрясающие талантливые актёры, а потом мы увидели Кеннета Брану. Он мгновенно ухватил самую суть характера Локонса — его самовлюбленность и позёрство, и притом показал своего персонажа такими лёгкими, изящными штрихами, не боясь выставить себя полным придурком! Коламбус всегда очень хотел поработать с Брана, однако сам актер поначалу был менее уверен в себе. Съёмочная группа приложила немало усилий для создания внешнего облика Златопуста Локонса. Не забыли ни одной детали, от шикарных костюмов до грима, в том числе и ослепительных белых зубов. Парики Златопуста Локонса намерено сделаны непохожими на натуральные волосы — ведь профессор действительно носит парики, это видно в сцене, когда Гарри и Рон застают Локонса, который запихивает свой парик в чемодан от «Louis Vuitton». Художника по костюмам Линди Хемминг при создании образа Локонса вдохновляли звезды кино 1920-х и 1950-х гг. Локонс очень тщательно подбирает одежду: его костюмы — это сочетание роскошных материалов и ярких цветов. Люциус Малфой thumb|700px|center На роль Люциуса Малфоя, отца Драко Малфоя, был выбран актёр Джейсон Айзекс. В кино он закрепил за собой образ «хладнокровного злодея». Крис Коламбус решил, что Айзекс идеально подойдет на роль отца семейства Малфоев. Одним из ключевых элементов истории Люциуса является его отношения с сыном Драко. Айзекс понимал, что его персонаж должен держать дома сына в строгости, дабы объяснить причину такого агрессивного поведения в школе. Семейство Уизли thumb|700px|center В тайной комнате мы немного больше узнаем о семье Уизли. Мы знакомимся с отцом семейства — Арутром Уизли, которого в фильме играет Марк Уильямс. Джулия Уолтерс, играющая Молли Уизли, мать семейства, рассказывает о взаимоотношениях своего персонажа с Гарри: Коламбус проявил особое внимание, выбирая Бонни Райт на роль единственной дочери Уизли, ведь он знал, что в будущем ее персонаж в книгах будет играть более важную роль. Сама Райт также предполагала, что между Гарри и Джинни в будущем может что-то быть, хотя в то время у нее не было ни малейшего представления, что очевидная влюбленность Джинни в мальчика-волшебника приведет к чему-то столь серьезному. Новые существа thumb|700px|center Домовик Добби Одним из самых важных персонажей, впервые появившихся во втором фильме, был домовой эльф Добби. Он сразу стал большим любимцем читателей, и перенести его на экран нужно было так, чтобы зрители полюбили его не меньше. Добби предстояло стать первым важным персонажем поттерианы, созданным полностью на компьютере. Сцены, в которых домовик и Гарри находятся одновременно, Рэдклифф играл, глядя на теннисный мячик. Озвучивал Добби знаменитый британский актёр Тоби Джонс, а все остальное делала талантливая команда Джимми Митчелла по визуальным спецэффектам. Василиск thumb|700px|center Василиск Салазара Слизерина, призванный убивать всех грязнокровых волшебников, вновь стал бесчинствовать в Хогвартсе после очередного открытия Тайной комнаты. Василиска собирались полностью воссоздать на компьютере. Однако когда создатели фильма поняли, что Дэниэлу придется вонзить меч Годрика Гриффиндора в нёбо пасти зверя, для правдоподобности решили изготовить голову змеи, а затем и почти всего змея (вышел в длину примерно восемь метров), чтобы он выглядел более реалистично (мог открывать пасть, глаза, и даже дрожать ноздрями). Феникс Фоукс thumb|700px|center Создавая Фоукса, феникса Альбуса Дамблдора, художник Адам Брокбенк черпал вдохновение в наблюдениях за живыми птицами. Он также изучал изображения мифологического феникса. Размер, длина и размах крыльев Фоукса напоминают одновременно орлана и грифа. У феникса немного вытянутые пропорции, а хохолок на его голове напоминает цветок стрелитции, встречающийся в Южной Америке. Постаревший Фоукс перед самым перерождением больше похож на грифа: его шея удлиняется, а перья выпадают. В книге было сказано, что у Фоукса огненный окрас. Однако во время последней стадии своей жизни он по цвету напоминает сгоревшую спичку, и лишь последние красные угольки дотлевают возле его глаз. Арагог thumb|700px|center Сначала паука-акромантула собирались создавать на компьютере. Но когда был прочтён сценарий, то было принято решение создать Арагога, а его потомков — нарисовать на компьютере. Однако вместо создания аниматронной модели команда построила «акватронного» монстра. Управлялся он по проводам, а гидравлические приводы работали на воде, а не на масле. Вода создает более изящные, медленные и естественные движения. Корнуэльские пикси thumb|700px|center Пикси — существа из корнуэльского фольклора, а голубой цвет оставил свой след в традициях этого английского графства. Потому художественный отдел, работая над обликом этих созданий, долгое время решал насчёт окраса, выбирая из различных оттенков голубого. Предметы Летающий Форд thumb|700px|center Как заставить машину взлететь? Если вы Артур Уизли, то попросту заколдуете магловский автомобиль. Увы, создателям «Тайной комнаты» пришлось искать иные способы. Голубой автомобиль во втором фильме — настоящий форд «Англия» 105Е, 1962 года выпуска — произведен на заводе Форда в Соединенном Королевстве. Руководитель отдела спецэффектов Джон Ричардсон вынул из автомобиля мотор, чтобы уменьшить вес, а затем укрепил машину на вращающемся подъемном кране со специальным креплением. Его устройство позволяет всеми способами вращать автомобиль, наклонять, вращать вперед-назад. Всю эту конструкцию установили в кузове американского пикапа (оснащенного специальной подвеской и выносимыми кронштейнами). Это позволило снимать летящую машину в движении. Во время съемок было использовано шестнадцать фордов. Несколько автомобилей разрезали пополам, чтобы снимать сцены внутри салона, на другие установили скоростные моторы с гоночных машин, еще несколько привели в состояние разной степени побитости для сцены, когда машину крушит Гремучая ива. Громовещатель thumb|700px|center Художник по реквизиту Мирафора Мина хотела сделать Громовещатель похожим на яркую фигурку оригами. Места съёмок *Также как и в первой части саги, второй фильм снимали на студии Ливсден. Теперь там воспроизвели дом Дурслей, который до этого снимали на Picket Post Close, так как на аренду дома и улаживание вопросов с жителями улицы уходило много времени и средств. *Нора была построена близ деревни Уитгемпстед, Хартфордшир. *Платформа 9¾ по-прежнему находилась между четвёртой и пятой платформами, но так как Рон и Гарри так и не попали к Хогвартс-экспрессу, вокзал предстал перед зрителями ещё и с другой стороны. Для съёмок внутренней части вокзала Кингс-Кросс на самом деле была использована соседняя железнодорожная станция Сент-Панкрас — его неоготический фасад оказался более привлекательным. Форд «Англия» взлетает в воздух на фоне этого вокзала. Отправные точки волшебной истории *Далее летающий форд следует по маршруту волшебного паровоза, который является реальным маршрутом британской железнодорожной линии, признанным самым живописным – West Highland Line. Гарри едва не вываливается из автомобиля, как раз когда поезд проезжает по красивейшему Гленфиннанскому виадукуПо местам съёмок фильмов о Гарри Поттере. *Запретный лес снимали в Чёрном парке в Бакингемшире. *Локации съёмок внутри Хогвартса остались прежними: коридоры — галереи Даремского и Глостерского соборов. Например, двор Даремского собора стал съёмочной площадкой эпизода, в котором Рона тошнило слизнями, а на одной из стен Глостерского собора была красная надпись о похищении Джинни Уизли Где снимали Гарри Поттера?. Производство Съемочная группа В ролях Технические данные Саундтрек Саундтрек к фильму Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната был написан композитором Джоном Уильямсом, работавшим над музыкой для предыдущего фильма. Список композиций Премьеры 250px|thumb|left|Трио на премьере в Нью-Йорке 3 ноября 2002 года состоялась мировая премьера фильма «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» в кинотеатре «Odeon», Лондон, Великобритания на Лондонском кинофестивале. Актёры и создатели "поттерианы", присутствовашие на премьере: Джоан Роулинг, Дэниэл Рэдклифф, Руперт Гринт, Эмма Уотсон, Том Фелтон, Бонни Райт, Джеймс Фелпс, Оливер Фелпс, Алан Рикман, Кеннет Брана, Робби Колтрейн, Дэвид Хейман, Крис Коламбус. 10 ноября состоялась премьера в Нью-Йорке, а 14 ноября — в Лос-Анджелесе. 17 декабря Дэниэл Рэдклифф в компании Дэвида Хеймана представил фильм Японии. 26 декабря 2002 года фильм вышел на больших экранах в России. Награды и номинации Галерея изображений |-|Постеры = HP2_poster_2.jpg|Международная версия постера ГП_и_ТК_(постер).jpg|Российская версия постера HP2_poster_1.jpg|Немецкая версия постера HP2_poster_3.jpg HP2_poster_4.jpg HP2_poster_5.jpg|Японская версия постера HP2_poster_23.jpg HP2_poster_11.jpg HP2_poster_12.jpg HP2_poster_13.jpg HP2_poster_14.jpg HP2_poster_15.jpg HP2_poster_6.png HP2_poster_7.png HP2_poster_8.png HP2_poster_9.png HP2_poster_10.png HP2_poster_16.jpg HP2_poster_17.jpg HP2_poster_19.jpg HP2_poster_18.jpg HP2_poster_20.jpg HP2_poster_21.jpg HP2_poster_22.jpg HP2_poster_24.jpg |-|Обложки= HP2cover.jpg HP2_cover.jpg HP2_cover_1.jpg HP2_cover_2.jpg COS DVD.jpg Файл:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD «Moment»).jpg|Обложка DVD-издания «Moment» Файл:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Blu-ray «Iconic»).jpg|Обложка Blu-ray-издания «Iconic» |-|Кадры= Kinopoisk.ru-Harry-Potter-and-the-Chamber-of-Secrets-8768.jpg Film2 41large.jpg Scr 008.jpg 2002 harry potter and the chamber of secrets 049.jpg AqUJkanVTQY.jpg Аргус Филч и Гарри Поттер.jpg 4FNZJ7A2Id4.jpg Hp18harrydursleys.jpg Film2 24.jpg Film2 51large.jpg Film2 0266 694x460.jpg Normal Filch2.jpg Семья_Уизли_1.jpg Гарри без кости в руке.jpg HP2_shot_1.jpg HP2_shot_2.jpg HP2_shot_4_Harry.jpg HP2_Harry_2.jpg HP2_Draco_Malfoy.jpg Potter_H.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_2.jpg HP2_Hagrid.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_3.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_4.jpg HP2_Ron_Weasley.jpg HP2_Harry_and_Ron.jpg HP2_Sus_and_Hermione.jpg HP2_Neville_Longbottom.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_5.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_and_Dobby.jpg HP2_Argus_Filch.jpg HP2_Lucius_Malfoy.jpg HP2_Hufflepuff.jpg HP2_Ron_Weasley_2.jpg HP2_Dumbledore.jpg HP2_Lockhart,_Weasley_and_Potter.jpg 640px-Riddle in dungeon.png HP2_Draco_Malfoy_2.jpg HP2_Harry_Ron_Hermione.jpg HP2_Tom_Riddle.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_7.jpg HP2 Severus Snape.jpg |-|Промо-фото= Трио.jpg Harryronhermoine.jpg Trio.jpg HP2_promo_Harry_Potter.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter_2.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter_4.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter 5.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter_3.jpg HarrywithNimbus.jpg Nimbus2000 2001.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter_and_Draco_Malfoy.jpg PromoHP2_Ron_Weasley.jpg PromoHP2_Ron_Weasley_2.jpg PromoHP2_Ron_Weasley_3.jpg RonBrokenWand.jpg PromoHP2_Hermione_Granger.jpg PromoHP2_Hermione_Granger_2.jpg PromoHP2 Lockhart Hermione.png Lockhart.jpg HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart_5.jpg Z 663188be.jpg EWAUKG6jeewn.jpg BonnieWright2.jpg PromoHP2_Draco_Malfoy.jpg PromoHP2 Draco Malfoy 1.jpg PromoHP2_Draco_Malfoy_2.jpg Licius Malfoy promo.jpg 3-1250104643.jpg Колин Криви.jpg Gots.jpg Myrtle human.PNG Дамблдор .jpg FullRiddle.jpg Riddle Tom.jpg Tom Marvolo Riddle.jpg PromoHP2 Tom Riddle.jpg PromoHP2 Argus Filch.jpg HP2_promo_Pomona_Sprout.jpg Coshagrid.jpg |-|Портретная фотосессия актёров= Гарри и Рон.jpg|Фотосессия для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2 promo.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» Granger 1992.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2 promo Hermione Granger_2_.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Hermione_Granger_3.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Hermione_Granger_4.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Ron_Weasley.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» X 9a86e84f.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart_3.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart_and_Harry_Potter.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart,_harry_Potter_and_Ron_Weasley.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart,_Harry_Potter_and_Ron_Weasley.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» Gilderoy jane2.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» PromoHP2 Harry Potter Gilderoy Lockhart 2.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» PromoHP2 Harry Potter Gilderoy Lockhart 3.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» PromoHP2 Harry Potter Ron Weasley Gilderoy Lockhart.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» Kenneth Branagh as Gilderoy-Lockhart (2).jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart_2.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» PromoHP2 Lucius Malfoy.jpg|Фотосессия для «Premiere» Lucius Malfoy CoS.jpg|Для «Premiere» Malfoys2.jpg|Для «Premiere» SlythCommonRoom-1-.jpg|Для «Premiere» Madam Pomfrey h.jpg|Фотосессия для «Vanity Fair» Mandrake.png|Для «Vanity Fair» PromoHP2 Harry Potter Gilderoy Lockhart.jpg|Для «Vanity Fair» |-|Съёмки= Крис_Коламбус_и_Дэниэл_Редклифф.jpg Мириам Марголис и Крис Коламбус.jpg Крис_Коламбус.jpg Крис_Коламбус,_Дэниэл_Редклифф_и_Руперт_Гринт.jpg Трио на съёмках Тайной комнаты.jpg HP2_backstage2.jpg HP2_backstage_3.jpg HP2_backstage_4.jpg HP2_backstage_5.jpg HP2_backstage_7.jpg HP2_backstage_15.jpg HP2_backstage_6.jpg HP2_backstage_8.jpg HP2_backstage_9.jpg HP2_backstage_10.jpg HP2 backstage 12.jpg HP2_backstage_13.jpg HP2_backstage_14.jpg Tumblr lpf9drEDUt1qbie5ro1 1280.jpg |-|Концепт-арт= Normal SCARPOTTER artcos 03 large.jpg|«Нора» Flourish and Blotts (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|«Флориш и Блоттс» Ron Weasley's Howler (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie 02.JPG|Громовещатель Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy catching the Snitch (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie).JPG|Квиддич Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie) 01.JPG|Урок ЗОТИ 13qnPCgSJJg.jpg|Корнуэльский пикси Herbology classroom (Concept artwork) 01.JPG|Теплицы Headmaster's office (Concept Artwork) 02.JPG|Кабинет директора Headmaster's office (Concept Artwork) 01.JPG|Гарри в кабинете директора Fawkes the Phoenix (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Фоукс Deathday.jpg|Юбилей смерти Deathdaysketch1.jpg|Юбилей смерти HP2 Concept-art Hogwarts.jpg|Хогвартс Tom Riddle accused Rubeus Hagrid (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie 01).JPG|Том Риддл застал Хагрида Teenage Rubeus Hagrid (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie 04).JPG|Юный Хагрид Tom Riddle's demise (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie 01).JPG|Юный Том Риддл Spidersketch8.jpg|Акромантулы Spidersketch4.jpg|Акромантулы Арагог12.ув4365.jpeg|Арагог Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Вход в Тайную комнату X 6fee822f.jpg|Тайная комната Slytherin's Basilisk.jpg|Василиск Harry's wound because of the bite of Slytherin's Basilisk 01.JPG|Укус василиска на руке Гарри Fawkes fighting the Basilisk (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Фоукс сражается с василиском Escape Tunnel (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Полёт на фениксе из Тайной комнаты Escape from the Chamber (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 02).JPG|Полёт на фениксе из Тайной комнаты Escape from the Chamber (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Полёт на фениксе из Тайной комнаты Видео Трейлер thumb|center|300px Интервью Интервью с Аланом Рикманом Интервью с Дэвидом Бредли Интервью с Фионой Шоу Интервью с Ричардом Гриффитсом Интервью с Кеннетом Браной Интервью с Мириам Марголис Интервью с Джейсоном Айзексом Интервью с Марком Уильямсом Интервью с Джулией Уолтерс Интервью с Ричардом Харрисом Интервью с Робби Колтрейном Интервью с Мэгги Смит Вырезанные сцены По тем или иным причинам были исключены из окончательного варианта фильма следующие сцены: *Расширенная версия приземления торта на голову Миссис Мейсон *Сцена полета фордика над Лондоном *Посещение Малфоями лавки «Горбин и Бэрк» *Сцена с письмом от Скоромагии для Аргуса Филча *Тест от Златопуста Локонса *Диалог Гарри и Джастина Финч-Флетчли *Разговор Гарри, Рона и Гермиона перед Рождественскими каникулами Файл:Эпизод 1 Летающий торт Файл:Эпизод 2 Форд в Лондоне Файл:Эпизод 3 Горбин и Бэркес Файл:Эпизод 4 Гарри и Борджин Файл:Эпизод 5 Письмо Филча Файл:Эпизод 6 Колин Криви Файл:Эпизод 7 Локхард Файл:Эпизод 8 Джастин Файл:Эпизод 9 Трио и близнецы Несоответствия в фильме Отличия фильма от книги * Начало, ул. Тисовая, 4. В фильме ничего не говорится о нарушении статуса о секретности и нет письма из Министерства магии. Всё проще: Добби левитирует торт тёти Петунии и обрушивает его прямо на голову жены дядюшкиного босса. * Лютный переулок. Вырезана сцена разговора Малфоев с Горбином, которую подслушивает Гарри. * Косой Переулок. В фильме нет сцены драки Артура Уизли и Люциуса Малфоя. Артур сдержанно отреагировал на все издевки Малфоя в адрес своей семьи. * Поездка в Хогвартс. В книге не было столь красочного эпизода, когда Рон и Гарри, летя на «Форде», чуть не попали под Хогвартс-экспресс. * История Тайной комнаты. В книге историю про Тайную комнату рассказывает профессор Бинс, в фильме — профессор Макгонагалл. * Хэллоуин, первое послание «наследника». В фильме нет «смертенин» Почти Безголового Ника и, соответственно, Плакса Миртл появляется позже. * Визит к Арагогу. В фильме друзья благополучно доходят до логова Арагога сами, тогда как в книге их туда притаскивают пауки. "Фордик", на котором они после этого спасаются бегством, в фильме вновь взмывает в воздух, чего в книге нет. * События в Тайной комнате. В книге Фоукс вначале излечивает рану Гарри, и тот лишь после этого уничтожает дневник Тома Реддла, в фильме эти события происходят в обратной последовательности. Когда феникс уносит героев из подземелья, то в книге они держат друг друга за руки цепочкой (Гарри при этом держится за хвост Фоукса), а в фильме все цепляются за Локонса, которого феникс тащит за шиворот. Ляпы и недочёты * Гарри пытается остановить Добби, который намерился напакостить в гостиной Дурслей. ''Он останавливается внизу лестницы, его ноги находятся на одной линии. В следующем кадре у замершего Гарри левая нога стоит впереди правой. * ''Вызволение Гарри от Дурслей. Гарри смотрит на Рона из комнаты и видит, как тот вешает крюк в одно место решётки. Меняется план, Рон показан снаружи дома, крюк передвигается чуть левее. Он отъезжает от окна — крюк перевешивается вообще на другую половину окна. * Близнецы и Рон привозят Гарри в «Нору». Спицы без миссис Уизли явно филонят: они только делают вид, что вяжут. * Гарри выпал из Фордика, Рон пытается его втянуть в машину. Когда Гарри выпадает из машины, за креслом Рона ничего нет. Когда Рон хватает Гарри за руку, там явно видны лежащие бумажные пакеты. Которые, к слову сказать, время от времени меняют своё положение. К тому же, с разных ракурсов меняется захват, которым Рон держит руку Гарри. * Гарри и Рон врезаются на Фордике в Гремучую иву. ''Она бьёт по машине, в том числе и по крыше, и оставляет там заметную даже в салоне вмятину. Когда Фордик, открыв двери, выкидывает мальчишек на траву, на нём нет и следа вмятины на крыше. * ''Стрелка приносит Громовещатель. Когда Рон вытаскивает конверт из клюва, конверт явно не запечатан. При смене плана (Рон держит конверт в руках, а Невилл советует открывать его побыстрее) конверт заклеен. * Дуэльный клуб. Локонс держит палочку в руках. Во время заклинания Снегга она вылетает из руки и описывает в воздухе большую дугу. Однако приземляется Локонс опять с палочкой в руках. * Самый известный ляп. Во время съёмки сцен в Дуэльном клубе в кадр попал оператор. Когда Снегг поднимает с помоста Драко, посмотрите в левую часть экрана на толпу учеников. Второй человек слева стоит на коленях и держит камеру. * Драко наколдовывает змею в Дуэльном клубе. Локонс выходит вперёд Гарри и пытается её обезвредить. Змея взлетает высоко над помостом и приземляется. За это время Гарри, видимо, быстренько перебегает вперёд Локонса. * Сцена поедания подложенных кексов Крэббом и Гойлом. Кекс в руке Крэбба сам по себе меняет положение. * Гарри пьёт оборотное зелье. Ворот его рубашки не просто расстёгнут, но и прилично отстаёт от шеи, галстук сильно ослаблен. Гарри смотрит на себя в зеркало, воротник, стянутый галстуком, плотно прилегает к шее. Но это может быть из-за того, что Гойл крупнее Гарри. * Фордик приезжает в логово Арагога. Сначала запрыгивает в машину Клык, потом Рон, а потом ещё раз Клык и лишь потом — Гарри. * Гарри в Тайной комнате. Том Реддл заявляет Поттеру, что хотя василиск ослеплён, он не потерял способности услышать свою жертву. После этого загнанный в угол Гарри спасается, бросив камешек, стук которого сбивает чудовище с толку. Между тем, известно, что на самом деле змеи вообще ничего не слышат (они воспринимают лишь колебания почвы), зато обладают прекрасным обонянием... * В конце фильма Люциус Малфой начинает произносить непростительное проклятие Авада Кедавра. Мало того, что Люциус никогда бы не стал произносить Тёмное заклятие, когда его легко поймать на этом, так ещё и само заклятие было произнесено неправильно. Он начинал произносить «АваХТа», когда оригинал гласит «АваДа». Интересные факты *В кабинете Дамблдора целая галерея портретов. Если приглядеться, можно увидеть изображение Гэндальфа из «Властелина колец» над дверью. Когда мы смотрим на Гарри, то он над его правым плечом. Есть среди портретов Хогвартса и те, что изображают, например, Стюарта Крэйга (художника-декоратора фильма) и Марка Рэдклиффа (продюсера). *В гостиной факультета Гриффиндор висит несколько гобеленов. Это копии тех шести гобеленов, что находятся в музее Клюни в Париже, сотканы они были в конце XV века фламандскими мастерами и имеют очень романтическое общее название — «Леди и единорог». От этих гобеленов, украсивших факультетскую гостиную, так и веет роскошью и древней историей. *Фразы, которую в фильме произносит Люциус Малфой («Я уверен, что мистер Поттер всегда будет рядом, чтобы спасти нас»), в книге не было. Она придумана самим актёром, но получилась очень органичной. *Магазин по продаже волшебных палочек в первом фильме и магазин «Флориш и Блоттс» во втором – одна и та же площадка для съёмок, но с разными декорациями. *Спицы, которые вяжут сами собой в доме Уизли, снимали в доме матери одного из создателей фильма. Сначала пожилая женщина долго не соглашалась сниматься, но, в конце концов, её уговорили. Она вязала, а они несколько часов снимали ее руки с вязанием. *Актёр Дэниэл Рэдклифф, сыгравший главную роль, сначала имел совсем маленький гонорар (125 тыс фунтов или, в пересчете на доллары — 181 500). Однако это была настолько унизительно маленькая сумма, что в дело пришлось вмешаться профсоюзу актёров. В итоге Дэниэл получил за фильм 2 млн фунтов (в долларах это около трех миллионов). *В этом фильме мы последний раз видим на экране Ричарда Харриса. Актёр умер 25 октября 2002 года. Он так и не доиграл своего Альбуса Дамблдора, и в последующих фильмах создателям пришлось искать ему замену, что было очень и очень трудно. Поклонники до сих пор спорят, какой образ Дамблдора лучше. *Билеты в кинотеатрах на этот фильм начали продавать заранее, иногда это происходило за месяц и более до премьеры, так много фанатов Поттера стремилось первыми увидеть вновь своего любимого героя. *Когда Гарри Поттер попадает в дневник Тома Реддла, он видит встречу Тома и профессора Дамболдора. Можно заметить, что в этот момент Дамболдора играет Майкл Гэмбон, хотя во всем фильме эту роль исполнял Ричард Харрис. Примечания Ссылки * * * См. также *Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната *Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (игра) *Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (саундтрек) da:Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer (film) de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) es:Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos (película) et:Harry Potter ja Saladuste kamber (film) fi:Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio (elokuva) fr:Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film) he:הארי פוטר וחדר הסודות (סרט) it:Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 (映画) nl:Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film) no:Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (film) pl:Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) pt-br:Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme) sv:Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare (film) tr:Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası (film) uk:Гаррі Поттер і таємна кімната (фільм) zh:哈利·波特与密室 (电影) Категория:Фильмы